It only hurts when I breathe
by nothin' special
Summary: Santana and Sam have been dating for about seven months. When Sam's cousin gets in town Santana's world gets turned upside down. Brittana.


**A/N I know I have another story I should be focusing on. However this has been on my mind for quite a while now and I thought I'd just give it a shot. Original idea not mine. And I don't own anything.**

**Chapter one**

Santana Lopez was not one to be messed with. Everybody knew that. Even if she was just a junior she was head cheerio and had gain the respect of everybody. Being the head bitch in charge even teachers knew better than giving her a hard time but that was probably because they were just as scared of her as they were of Sue Sylvester.

Today was the first day of junior year and Santana was actually happy to be going back. Today would be her first day as head cheerio and she could not wait. She had just finished getting dressed and making sure everything about her was perfect. Her ponytail was flawless, she was just wearing enough make-up and her uniform was spot on. Santana Lopez was hot.

"Hurry up mija, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Santana couldn't help but scoff at her mother's words. She was never late, she had a reputation to uphold and she knew better than that.

"I'm ready." She stated out loud, looking at herself in the mirror. Her traditional smirk on her face. Indeed she was ready.

"Do you need a ride?" Her mother asked as she walked into her room. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was her room.

"Don't you knock?" Santana asked her mother in a short tone.

Hearing her daughter's words made Maribel Lopez stop walking. She looked at her and shook her head. "You do not need to use that tone with me, Santana." She warned. "I'm your mother, not another cheerio.

Santana gulped. "I'm sorry, mom."

Maribel nodded. "Do you need that ride?" And just like that the argument was over.

"Please?" Santana gave that angelic smile to her mother and Maribel just shook her head. With a small nod of the head she turned around and didn't have to look back to know her daughter was following her.

They both walked out of the house and Maribel stopped walking when she heard her daughter shriek behind her. A smirk much like Santana's appeared on her face before she turned around to face her daughter.

"You bought me a car?" Santana almost yelled in happiness. She looked at her mother and waited for an answer. When her mother nodded she jumped in her arms telling her thank you over and over again.

"This is a privilege, Santana. You keep good grades, you keep the car." Maribel was not blackmailing her daughter; she just wanted her to know that if anything bad happened to her she would have to take her car away.

Maribel pulled the keys out of her back pocket and handed them over to Santana. "I'll be good mom." She nodded unable to keep herself from smiling wide. She grabbed the keys, gave a kiss on the cheek to her mother and opened the door to her brand new red mustang.

This year was going to be awesome.

Twenty minutes later Santana was entering the McKinley parking making her tires screeches, grabbing the attention of pretty much everybody in the squad. Getting out of her car with her coffee in hand she walked at a rapid pace, head held high towards the quad and every student there watched her.

She stopped in front of two blondes. "Hey boyfriend." She said to the boy just before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Sam Evans. They had been dating for about seven months now. Him being the quarterback of the football team and her being on the cheerios, they simply made the perfect couple.

"Hey girlfriend." She said to the girl before kissing her on the cheek. Quinn Fabray. They had been best friends since kindergarten. Quinn was on the cheerios as well.

"Nice ride." Quinn said as she nodded towards Santana's car. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Gift from the parents." She said as she shrugged. "I guess that their way to get me to stay out of trouble." She said as she grabbed Sam's hand and walked towards the school.

Quinn snorted. "You? Staying out of trouble? Right." She said with a smirk. Santana turned to face Quinn wearing the exact same smirk.

* * *

Santana had survived the first half of the day and it was now lunchtime. She was on her way to the cafeteria when she turned a corner and someone walked right into her, making her lose her balance. She stumble a few steps back and regained her balance quickly. She stood right back up completely ready to give the person a piece of her mind.

"I'm so sorry." Came from the girl now standing in front of her.

"Why don't you look at where you're going?!" Santana almost yelled at the girl. She took a second to really look at the girl standing uncomfortably in front of her. It only took a second before Santana realized she had never seen the girl before. She knew it because she would have remembered seeing those blue eyes.

"I said I was sorry." The blond girl said. She was now frowning at Santana, not understanding how someone could be so upset over something like that.

"Whatever, just stay away from me, blondie." And with that Santana walked away from the girl not knowing the blonde girl had followed her with her eyes.

Santana walked into the cafeteria and didn't even have to look at where she was going to find her usual table. Just like always Sam and Quinn were sitting there, chatting with other guys from the football team. She took her place right next to Sam who turned to face her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe, what took you so long?"

She shrugged. "Some new girl ran into me. I gave her a piece of my mind." Santana said like it was no big deal. She turned from Sam to look at Quinn and noticed the blonde girl from earlier walking in the cafeteria. Even from this far she could see her blue eyes. She was completely mesmerized by them.

"HEY BRITT!" Sam yelled from right beside her making her cringe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked Sam as she nudged him. Because she was looking at Sam she didn't notice the blonde girl walking towards them until she was standing right next to Sam.

She looked at the blonde girl once again and the girl never broke eye contact. "You need something?" Santana said in her harsh voice. Sam looked at Santana and then the other way to see who she was talking to.

"Oh guys, this is Brittany, my cousin." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana couldn't help but wonder what the hell?


End file.
